where do we go from here?
by rudysteinerstolemyheart
Summary: lieselxrudy where do Liesel and Rudy go from here? fan fiction will be updated at least once a week


**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION I WILL BE UPDATING AT LEAST 1 A WEEK**

Liesel opened her heavy aching eyelids. Several bulky LSU officers were standing above her shouting something only she couldn't hear it, she was to busy coughing up blood from the heavy black dust in her lungs. As soon as she brought down her sleeve she saw the red residue left from coughing. It covered most of her sleeve. The sight of the blood made her sick and she started to shudder. She didn't have time to think about what was happening though. Only because the officers were forcefully pulling liesel up to the ground. Their big manly hands digging into her back as if they thought she would fall if they didn't hold her tightly. As soon as they released their hands and let her go Liesel looked up to the sky. It was the color of blood. Hot, dark, red.

Liesels head was spinning. She put her hands up to her head hoping it would make the pain she was feeling go away. Only the awful Thought occupying her head stayed. Finally she accepted it and let it crawl out of her thoughts. What was happening? But she knew the answer as soon as she looked around. Bodies, bodies everywhere. Under collapsed buildings, scattered all over the dirty streets. Most of them were blown to pieces. Body parts were flung all over the street. Others were hopelessly lying there. Not moving, not breathing. Their lifeless body's surrounded by a large pool of blood. The ones that were still whole had been placed in a line down the side of what used to be street. Words couldn't describe the loss liesel was feeling at this moment. Her only home had been destroyed along with all her happy memories accompanying it. She began to wonder what had happened to this happy place? Other thoughts occupying her head began to spill out. Where would she and Rudy play soccer? Where would lie the path she takes to school? How could she put her newly discovered words on a wall that wasn't there. That dosent exist. All the feeling all the pain was too much. So liesel sat and she cried. Thinking off all the memories and emotion connected with this place. This one street that liesel could call home.

However the book theif was stronger than any human I have ever seen so she got up. And as hard as it was, she started walking. While she was wiping the tears off her face Liesels eyes continued to wonder. She saw the ruble and dust in the air. It made her nose itch and made her think of all the homes that had to be destroyed to create it.

As she was walking her sore aching feet tripped on one of the large craters left in the ground from the bombs that has struck the little street. She fell to face, ash cushioning her fall. All the sudden the deepest thought she had stored in her mind. The one she kept trying to keep away slipped out. And it came out in the form of three words. "Mama, Papa, Rudy!" She cried. The words hung on her lips as she stood back up now running searching for them.

They couldn't be dead she thought. This isn't happening. Little did liesel know they were dead it was the harsh truth. She stumbled upon papas body first. Millions of memories were running through her head when she saw his dead body laying on the ground. She approached him a look of sadness plastered on her face. Kneeling by his side she shut his tired gray eyes with her delicate little fingers. Taking his arms she crossed them in front of his chest. Liesel bowed her head and wept. Pure tears rushing out of her chocolatey eyes washed away the black soot on her face. Finally she got up "goodbye papa" she said and walked forward not knowing where she was going or what would happen next.

She looked up to see her mothers body only a feet down. Crawling to her body through the rubble she managed to close her eyes and cross her arms as well. Liesel kissed her mothers forehead. not even aware of the tears beginning to once again wet her face.

Liesel was ready to give up, about to lie down and let death take her. Beg him even if she had to. What did she has left to live for? Only something caught her eye, the boy with the lemon colored hair. "Rudy?" She mouthed not sure what she was seeing or if it was really him. "rudy!" This time she screamed and ran to him. he was lying on top the rubble like all the other body's. No Liesel thought you can't die on me I have already lost everyone else I care about he can't die too. She placed her hands on his shoulders shaking him rapidly screaming "Rudy you saurkel wake up! Don't you know I love you."

But Rudy's soul wasant reachable to liesel he was coming to me. Rudy steiner had died. If only it was that easy. Rudy's soul wasn't like the others he didn't run into my arms and welcome me like an old friend. Instead he stood with his back to me watching Her. He had a longing look on his face as managed to get out the words "Liesel." At that moment I realized I couldn't take rudy steiners soul. Liesel had already suffered too much she needed someone, and he needed her.I gently placed him back in his body. He turned his head and said the words "thank you."However he would no longer remember that moment.

"Saurkel didn't you her me I love you." Without hesitation Liesel leaned in close to her Rudy. Her hair brushing his forehead. All she was thinking was how he couldn't be gone. Her saurkel can't leave her. She stroked his lemon hair out of his face. Knowing she would never see him again, she kissed him. His lips were sweet like honey and she regretted never kissing him all those times he asked. All the sudden Rudy started shaking and she could feel him breathing. She instantly broke away from him. "Rudy?" This time she said it with concern in her voice. He slowly opened his eyes. Those beautiful eyes Liesel thought I didn't think I would ever see them again. They shone onto her soul and sparkled like sapphires. "Quite a kiss huh samaunench?" He said weakly with a smirk. Liesel was blushing uncontrollably.

Suddenly Liesel felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around looking to see who was trying to get her attention. An LSU officer was standing behind them. mir helfen, die Jungen und Mädchen, sie sind alle nehmen, was übrig bleibt. Help me take the boy and girl he told another officer. They're all that's left


End file.
